Forgive Me
by 7sins7lies
Summary: Her letters were always signed "Forgive me, Sarah." She had sent one earlier that day, requesting him once again to come to the dance. Oneshot


youko-chan=ok so this was just a quick story that has been in my head ever since I saw this movie a few years ago. I just watched the Labyrinth again and was inspired and I wrote it last night. I didn't want it to just lye around my computer collecting digital dust so I've decided to post it. Its got mistakes and stuff but I'm too lazy to correct it, it simply is to satisfy all those who love Sarah/Jareth!

* * *

><p>Was it all just a dream? Sarah pulled at the gown she wore. It was plain compared to the one she remembered from years ago. The other one was beautifully decorated with large sleeves and plenty of ribbons. The one Sarah wore now was indeed beautiful but didn't have the same charm. At age eighteen she had filled out rather nicely not that she really cared.<p>

Sarah never bothered with her appearance after the event with the Labyrinth. She had decided that she actually lost her chance to truly be happy. Sarah gnashed her teeth together as she remembered the look on the Goblin King's face when she claimed he had no power over her. She truly believed herself when she said those dreadful words. Now, Sarah couldn't regret them more. Two years after saving Toby, Sarah began to regret her decision so every year she would send a letter through her friends to Jareth. At first she sent nothing but apologies but then Sarah thought that he no longer cared for her.

So she began to just write about the events of her life, nothing special Karen and her father continued to go out every weekend leaving her with Toby. Sarah didn't mind so much now that Toby stopped crying all the time. Sarah was so bored with everything; she had put away most of her toys and costumes to make way for high school. Karen continued to pester her about her grades even though Sarah was doing well; she was even the best in her class. She never joined any club feeling that they just couldn't compare to life in the labyrinth. Sarah knew that she should stop putting her life on hold just for some silly wish that Jareth would come back for her.

Sarah ignored the boys from her school, from their attention Sarah knew that she must be pretty even though she didn't wear makeup or wore fancy clothing like all the other girls in her school. She was known as the Ice Queen, she had few friends that she talked to and even then it was only a passing 'hello'. Boys made it their goal to date her but they never got a chance. Sarah always compared them to Jareth and found them all lacking.

Her letters were always signed "Forgive me, Sarah." She had sent one earlier that day, requesting him once again to come to the dance.

Her words were "I only go to the dances so that I can foolishly wish that you would just appear and whisk me out of this hole. Silly human dances of course would be of no interest to you, so I will not be surprised for disappointment once again. This is my senior dance and will be the last one I attend. Please forgive me of my foolish choice, Sarah." She had attached a simple white carnation to the envelope and sent it with her friends.

At the moment Sarah was putting on her shall and picked up her small hand purse. Karen had picked out the whole outfit. Sarah had wanted something a little less showy but her step-mother insisted. Sarah had to admit that it was beautiful on her.

The gown was a strapless green gown that hugged tightly to her torso and then flowed out in a semi-train with a thin white material littered with small diamonds that encircled her waist and flowed out over the rest of the dress. She wore elbow length gloves that were a pale green and small black shoes. Sarah's hair had been left down, she had it cut the same way for a year now and she rather liked it. Her long black hair reached the small of her back and was straightened so that the short pieces that framed her face flipped out. She wore a simple gold chain with a blue-green jewel dangling from it with matching earrings. She wore green eye shadow and dark red lipstick.

She felt ridiculous walking up to the building. Other students were walking with her but they seemed to stare as she walked by. She looked mysterious with a long black shall covering her shoulders and dress, her hair flowed around her with the light evening breeze. She gave the man at the door her ticket and waltzed in.

The school had rented a room at the W-Hotel near the park and it was decorated beautifully. Sarah clenched her hands. The theme had been a forest theme and there was glitter everywhere and it reminded her terribly of the Labyrinth. Sarah gave her coat to the lady at the desk and walked over to the tables. She sat down and crossed her legs. Her green eyes scanned the crowd and felt her eyes burn.

She wished once more. "Please, I wish the Goblin King would take me away forever." She whispered. Sarah noticed that Kyle was standing before her with a smile. He was one of the few boys she could tolerate, he did not try to constantly ask her out, he had only done that four times.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. Sarah frowned but decided that she would at least try to enjoy the dance before she left. She reached out and took his hand and his face faltered. "Really?" he asked. Sarah felt like it was a bad choice but nodded anyway, she would just pretend she was once again in Jareth's arms.

Kyle led her to the floor and the crowd around them stared, most of the boys were either glaring or cheering him on while the girls just huffed and pulled their dates away. Unlike Jareth, Kyle had placed her hands on his shoulders and his own on her hips and began to simply sway to the music. Sarah bit her tongue to keep from rolling her eyes.

Without noticing she was calling out to Jareth in her mind. "Please take me away Goblin King, good lord," Kyle just continued to smile.

King Jareth sat on his throne with his legs kicked over the armrest. In his hand dangled the carnation as his eyes scanned over the letter once more. His eyebrows furrowed. Sarah expected him not to go and yet she still waited.

"Foolish girl." He muttered. He was about to toss the flower before Sarah's voice echoed the room again.

"Please take me away Goblin King, good lord," Jareth blinked. Her tone had been exasperated, bored to tears. "Oh god, he keeps lowering his hands, saaaave meeeeeee!" Jareth pursed his lips to keep from laughing. Sarah had no idea that she could be heard. Every time the girl even thought about Jareth he could hear. She thought about him quite a lot but Jareth ignored her wishes and continued to nurse his sore heart from her harsh rejection all those years ago.

"That's it I'm so out of here," Jareth straightened and stood, his clothes immediately turning into his white robes with the bone collar. With a puff of glitter he was gone.

Sarah bit her tongue as Kyle's hands kept lowering and finally Sarah had enough.

"Thanks for the dance." She stated before pulling away. Kyle gaped but grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Kyle was on the baseball team so he was rather strong so his grip slightly hurt.

"Wait Sarah, why are you leaving?"

"Because you kept trying to fondle me, now let me go." Kyle frowned but did as she ordered. Sarah huffed and walked through the dancing crowd and moved to pick up her purse when something made her heart ache.

It was that music again, that soft music that plagued Sarah's memories. That music that Jareth had played when they had danced in her dream.

"There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes. A kind of pale jewel open and closed within your eyes. I'll place the sky within your eyes." That voice. Sarah's knees went weak as she leaned on the chair. She turned her head and pulled herself up straight. There in the crowd was a tall man with shocking blond hair in an exotic style wearing that same beautiful cloak he had worn the last time Sarah had laid eyes on him.

He walked slowly though the crowd and finally stood before Sarah. She trembled and took a half step forward. "Are-are you real?" she whispered. He did not open his mouth as he simply held out a gloved hand and Sarah's quivering hand reached out and touched his. His long fingers wrapped around hers and Sarah felt the warmth through the fabric and knew that she was going to cry.

"Oh…oh Jareth…oh god," she whispered but couldn't find the words so he pulled her slowly into his arms and his other arm went around her waist as he pulled her back into the crowd.

The other students stared as the beautiful strange man pulled the ice queen onto the floor and began to slowly dance to the unknown music.

The world melted away and all Sarah could see was Jareth and she felt a tear slide down her cheek before many followed.

"I'll paint you mornings of gold, I'll spin you Valentine evenings," Jareth continued to dance with her elegantly though his hard expression did soften at her tears.

"Oh Jareth…please forgive me," she whispered. Finally her words were purely for him. All this time she was still selfishly asking him to forgive her for her own relief. This time she wished him to forgive her so that he would be free of her, so that he could be happy.

Jareth heard the plea and his frown deepened. She had refused him and now she wanted him to forgive her. He didn't understand her logic.

She smiled gently. "I was so young, I didn't understand what you were asking and I foolishly believed that you were asking me…" she laughed bitterly. "If I had only understood…well I shall treasure this memory forever thank you." She whispered and leaned her head against his firm chest. Her shoulders were trembling.

The king felt something on his heart lift. She was indeed too young when he offered her everything. She was only fourteen with a foolish heart, she would not have understood. He snaked his arm up and lifted her chin so that she faced him.

Sarah had been a pretty girl but now Jareth could see that she was truly a beautiful woman who was indeed accepting his offer.

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave." He murmured. Sarah's eyes widened as the floodgates were released as tears continuously flowed down her cheeks attractively, like silver rivers.

"I fear you, I love you, and I will do everything you say." She replied. Jareth closed his eyes and leaned his head back as the music continued to play a tune he did not recognize. His heart that had been so broken by the same woman in his arms was now full and light once again. He looked back down at the smiling woman and reached up to cup her cheeks.

"My dear Sarah…" he did not know what else to say as he wiped her tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

Sarah felt a fluttering feeling in her stomach as Jareth looked down at her with heated eyes. She knew that he was at a loss for words. She leaned up on her toes and kissed the corner of that perfect mouth. She pulled back but his hands that had moved to her shoulders once again took her cheeks and pulled her up so that their lips met.

It was a harsh and rushed kiss as Sarah was on her toes and Jareth was very tall. It was beautiful and both wouldn't have changed it. Jareth put Sarah back on her feet before sweeping low and capturing her lips again and he watched gleefully as her eyes rolled backwards as she keened into the kiss.

Jareth pulled away and held her close to his chest in the waltz position as they swayed to the music. Sarah felt her tears stop as she took in his scent. He didn't have a prominent scent what with all the layers of clothing he wore.

"Rosemary," she murmured.

"Excuse me?" he asked, his voice sent vibrations through his chest and made Sarah tremble.

"You're scent, it's rosemary." She murmured and took in a deep breath through her nose. "It's good," she didn't quite know why she was saying this but she just didn't really care. She was in Jareth's arms and he had forgiven her.

Jareth looked down at the woman with raised eyebrows before smiling and kissing the top of her forehead. He looked around and noticed the many glares he was receiving from most of the male population. To them he just looked like a rather handsome young man in a tuxedo. The adult chaperones did not pay them any attention and Jareth was glad for it.

The boy that had been previously dancing with Sarah had the nastiest scowl of them all and Jareth merely smirked and held Sarah tighter. In all of Sarah's letters she complained of the boys in her school. No matter how much he had wished to forget her, Jareth was always amused by her letters. She would write like a journal and send them in. it would take Jareth quite a few hours to get through it all but he did not mind. Sarah's humor and sarcasm was definitely welcome.

"I love you Jareth." She murmured. Jareth's heart stopped before pounding. She truly meant it, Sarah truly loved him and Jareth loved her back.

Sarah felt his heart quicken and knew that he felt the same way and she was content. "Come with me." He murmured into her ear. She blinked her eyes and looked up. He stared at her with such an intense stare that Sarah felt nervous. "Come with me to the Labyrinth Sarah."

Sarah knew that she would but flashes of her parents appeared, and little Toby, they wouldn't let her leave so suddenly. "My family," she started and Jareth began to pull away when she reached up and grabbed his hair at the base of his neck. She raised an eyebrow. "My family needs to know what's going on." She said. Jareth blinked. "They'll notice if I don't return and they'll search for me. I don't want to put them through any of that."

Jareth nodded and they began to walk towards the doors. Sarah snagged her purse from the table and allowed Jareth to lead her to the desk. He took her shall and wrapped in around her shoulders before holding out his arm again. Sarah smiled and took it and they left the dance with soft smiles.

"Hey!" They turned and Nick was standing there with two of his team mates beside him. Everyone was already inside so there were no audiences. "You can't just walk out Sarah!" he stated as he stepped towards the couple. Sarah raised an eyebrow and tilted her head.

"I can't?" she asked. Nick opened his mouth before closing it at the question.

"No, you can't you're supposed to be dancing with me!" Sarah hummed.

"Oohh, that's interesting…hm Jareth I'm confused," she tilted her head to look up at the beautiful man who looked back with raised eyebrows.

"About what my dear Sara?" he asked.

"Well he says I'm to dance with him…what are your thoughts?" Jareth smiled.

"That this man is confused as you're obviously meant to be on my arm and walking towards home with me." Sarah nodded and waved at Nick.

"Oh well, sorry Nick I'll see you at school on Monday!" she said. Jareth's jaw tightened as he led them away from the hotel and down the street. Nick did not follow them.

They continued to walk before Jareth escorted her to a bench. Sarah sat down and smiled up at Jareth.

"Why did you say you were meeting him at school?" Sarah blinked before smiling.

"Well I thought of something, my step mother wants me to get married to someone important. You're important. My father wants me to be educated. I've got three more months of school before I graduate. If I graduate, both my father and step mother will be satisfied and I will be able to go with you without any ties to this world."

Jareth blinked and did not say anything.

She was brilliant Jareth had decided. He had waited for four years for her to love him. It turns out she already loved him. He could wait for a few months for her to return with him to the Labyrinth. He had her love, Jareth could wait forever. He touched her chin and slowly kissed her and he was thrilled as her mouth trembled as she leaned into the kiss, her hands reaching up to touch his jaw before moving to his neck.

Jareth pulled away and touched foreheads with her and closed his eyes. He breathed in deeply and recognized her scent as well; it was a soft fragrance of orange, or something citrus. He had to admit she was quite stunning in the green gown.

"I will take you home now." He murmured. Sarah's eyes opened as they searched for his and they met. "I will not leave you." She smiled and kissed his mouth before sitting up. Jareth stood and held out a hand for her to take. She did and he pulled her so that she fell into his arms. He drew her into another kiss before taking her hands in his.

With a puff of glitter the two lovers disappeared and reappeared in front of Sarah's house. "How will I-?" Jareth held out a finger to her lips and smiled. He led her to the front door and knocked. "What are you doing?" she hissed. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Do you love me Sarah?" she nodded. "Trust me then." He ordered and Sarah obeyed.

James heard the knock on the door and hurried to get to the door. When he opened it he was not surprised to see that Sarah had come home early. He was surprised to see a tall man accompanying her.

The man was indeed beautiful with long blond hair pulled into a low pony tail, he wore a tuxedo that fit him perfectly, he had black leather gloves and instead of a tie he wore a cravat with a jeweled pendant. His eyes were strange; one pupil was dilated while the other was normal. The man smiled charmingly and bowed to James.

"I'm terribly sorry for the intrusion Mr. Adams, I just wanted to make sure Sarah got home safely."

"James who is it?" Karen asked as she appeared in the door way. Her eyes landed on Jareth and Sarah and she froze before smiling. "Ah Sarah back already, and who is this charming young man?" she asked.

"My name is Jareth King." He announced as he bowed slightly.

"Oh where are my manners, please do come in!" Karen pushed James out of the door way and led them into the living room. Jareth smiled and sat down where she bid him. Sarah quickly sat beside him, but not too close that it would draw too much attention.

"My name is Karen and this is my husband James, Sarah's father."

"I'm very pleased to meet you both, Sarah has told me many things about you." James frowned.

"And how do you know my daughter?" he asked.

"Letters." Jareth said. The Adams blinked and exchanged looks. "We met a few years ago, Sarah was fifteen and I was twenty. She helped me find the library as I was not familiar with this area. You see I am from England and I was here on business for my father."

Sarah tried to not show her shock as Jareth came out with these complete lies with such familiarity that if she didn't know the truth she'd believe him. "We ended up talking for hours about our favorite books and authors. When it was time for me to leave, I realized I did not want the conversation to end so I gave her my address to write me if she wished." Jareth took Sarah's hand and she went pink. "She did not write me for two years."

Karen and James looked at Sarah with shock and amazement. This man was obviously from money and was well educated. He had not asked for her address so he was not a stalker or a pedophile. "What started out as a simple pen-pal relationship, it turned into something neither of us can describe." Jareth let Sarah's hand go as he placed his hands on his knees. "I have grown weary of the same women, beautiful and only interested in my money. Sarah cares not for such things and she has beauty and intelligence." He looked James Adams in the eye. "I ask your permission to marry your daughter."

Sarah felt her throat close up. He was really going through it all, the human traditions and everything! She felt her cheeks warm up and her heart fluttered.

"Ma-marry?" James spluttered. "You only know each other through letters!" Jareth shook his head.

"I'm in love with your daughter Mr. Adams." He said. James' mouth snapped shut at the sudden declaration. Karen clasped her hands with a wide smile.

"Oh Sarah how ever did you snag such a fine man?" she asked. Sarah flushed with embarrassment. Jareth merely took her hand and kissed her knuckles again. She knew that even her neck was red now, she really had to get used to these signs of affection.

James looked at his daughter and for once she did not seem like she was irritated, embarrassed yes but something about her had changed. She seemed straighter, taller and just happy. She had been brooding for years for reasons James did not know. Sarah had become a sarcastic and moody girl and now she was a light and smiling woman. If this man could do so much for her with just his presence, James knew that he could not refuse.

"We agreed that we wouldn't start the actual engagement until after I graduate from high school." She said. James blinked before narrowing his eyes.

"And college?"

"I'll attend one in England." She said. Jareth squeezed her hand and she squeezed back.

"Very well, I cannot keep my daughters happiness from her when she's finally found it." James sighed.

"Oh Sarah dear this is simply wonderful!" Karen cried out and smiled. "Where do you want the wedding? Oh do you want to do it in the church? Oh it would be simply beautiful-!"

"Karen…mom…" Sarah cut her off. The woman froze. Sarah never called her mom. "Thank you but I don't want a big wedding, just something simple."

Jareth looked at her and he caught on to her "explanation later" gaze. He nodded and agreed with her out loud.

"We'll talk about it another time, Sarah it's getting rather late." James said. Jareth nodded.

"I agree, I will contact you in the morning." He said as he helped Sarah onto her feet.

Karen softly cooed at the gentlemanly actions.

Sarah led Jareth to the door and made sure that her parents were out of ear shot. "Will you-?" Jareth placed a finger on her lips.

"Meet me in your bedroom my dear." He whispered. Sarah's heart fluttered and she nodded.

"I love you." She whispered. Jareth's eyes crinkled in a smile as he chastely kissed her before turning away and disappearing into the night.

"Sarah can you come in here for a moment?" Sarah swallowed and did as her father asked.

"Yes?"

"Sarah-I-why didn't you tell me?" he asked. Sarah bit her lip. She didn't know what to say.

"I didn't think that he would actually come back, I just thought that we were going to stick with letters."

"Honey you realize that he's twenty four years old and you're only nineteen." Sarah narrowed her eyes and James held up his hands in defense. "I just want to know if you understand what you're doing." Sarah smiled and kissed her father on the cheek.

"I know daddy, I know." And with that she went up to her room.

The room was dark and she closed her door behind her. Toby had a habit of walking in without knocking so she locked it. She turned on her desk lamp and nearly screamed as she saw Jareth's shadow in the mirror.

"Good lord Jareth, don't do that!" she said placing a hand over her racing heart. Jareth smiled.

"Good you still fear me." He said. Sarah sighed and nodded. "Do you love me?" Sarah took a step towards him.

"I do." She whispered.

"Will you let me rule you?" they were in each other's arms.

"Yes." Jareth's lips encased hers and Sarah's knees gave out and Jareth had to catch her. "I-!"

"Shh, I understand." Jareth kissed her again before pulling away. "You're exhausted, you should get some rest." Sarah nodded and pulled off her gloves and shoes before taking off her jewelry. She bit her lip before turning her back on Jareth and pulled her long hair off her back.

"Do you mind?" she asked. Jareth's footsteps were silent as he walked up to her and touched the sensitive skin of Sarah's neck. He slowly gripped the thin zipper and pulled it down until it stopped right above her tail bone. "Thank you," Jareth nodded and politely turned as Sarah pulled off the dress. She hurried to pull on her pj's before touching Jareth's shoulder. "I will be right back." Jareth nodded and Sarah left the room.

Sarah quickly washed her face and teeth before returning to her room and locking the door again. Jareth had shed his cloak and now just wore his pants and a loose shirt and a vest over it, his hair was as strange as usual and Sarah thought he looked too attractive, not that she was complaining.

"Now, how about the explanation?" he asked. Sarah nodded.

"If we have just a small ceremony then my family will be satisfied and then I will do whatever you wish me to do." Jareth smiled and pulled her over to her bed.

Sarah squeaked as he pulled her up to him and lay down. The lights went out in the room and Sarah's heart picked up the pace. "Yes, fear me my love." Jareth whispered into her ear. Sarah trembled but moved so that she was on her side and her head was on Jareth's shoulder comfortably.

Jareth watched as Sarah tried to stay awake but her eyes kept closing before she would widen them. "Sleep my love." He ordered.

"Don't leave me…" she murmured before letting her hand curl at his collar and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Sarah woke up with a start and searched around her bed and found Jareth's shirt. She sat up quickly to look Jareth in the eyes. He blinked slowly, obviously having woken up to her jerky movements. She smiled before getting out of the bed and rushing to the bathroom.

Sarah was horrified at the mess her hair made; it was messy and had begun to curl. She quickly brushed her teeth and picked up a curled lock and was considering what to do when she felt a hand run through the locks easily. She turned and Jareth was standing beside her.

"You're beautiful." He murmured and kissed her cheek. "But you wake up too early," Sarah laughed gently and allowed Jareth to pull her back to her bedroom. As he led her to the bed, Sarah saw that it was indeed only six in the morning. Jareth slowly pulled her into the bed and curled his arms around her and closed his mismatched eyes.

Sarah was amazed by the speed Jareth fell back asleep. She smiled and let herself once again sleep.

Jareth woke up this time first and it was around eleven in the morning. He moved slightly and found that he was trapped. He looked down to see that Sarah had swung her leg over his hips, her arm was around his waist, her other leg in between his, and her face was burrowed in his shoulder. He nearly laughed as her breath tickled his neck. He shifted and her nose crinkled as she woke up. She looked up and smiled.

"I love you."

* * *

><p>Youko-chan=doh so sweet. I found myself going too far and complicated into the story so I decided to just stop there and not go any further. I often times get carried away with projects and ruin them...like my painting. I rather liked it when I entered the classroom the other day...then I touched it with my paintbrush, got carried away and ruined it so I have to redo it...again.<p> 


End file.
